Inheritance
by timeturneruser
Summary: What Happens when Harry isnt the boy who lived but still will get a inheritance from realtives long since dead on his 15th birthday.
1. Chapter 1

Harry was born as a triplet and so his other siblings where his brother and his sister and she was the only he got along with. His brother every since that Halloween was treated as the boy who lived and lived off of things Harry did. His sister and him where ignored but not mistreated meaning no going out with family and no presents and any they got that the brother wanted he got.

Well today was the first day they where going out with family because any witch or Wizard when they reach 15 must take inheritance test. So they got to the bank went to there accountants office. They walked in and three bowls where laid out the children sat down in front of them. Harry and his sister waited for no instruction and cut there palms and placed it in the bowl.

Harry list was huge to say the least it read like this:

Ravenclaw

Slytherin

Gryffindor

Hufflepuff

Ambrose

Pendragon

Le fey

Black

Potter

James Potter dropped a lot of money on the goblins desk as he saw Marks was empty and he stood to gain nothing. " Make sure Harry's inheritance goes to Mark the rightful Heir."

The goblin snapped his fingers And guards came in he threw the money at James " Take James and Mark Potter and his Wife."

The guards dragged them out " I am sorry for that lets continue with those Inheritances you own a lot of property and business. But it also comes with its share of Marriage contracts. Place these rings on and I will name the names of who you will Marry."

Harry Placed them on but the last was Potter he was a little confused " why the Potter isn't that my Father."

The goblin just smiled when your grandfather died he didn't see fit to give it to your father. He stated in his will that will go to a heir who is indeed worthy of it."

Harry put the ring on his finger and looked at his sister and smiled " I Lord Potter dissolve the Marriage of James Marcus Potter to Lily Ivy Potter. Then I also cast out from the Potter family and any other families that they re related to by blood and I am lord over also of James Marcus Potter and Mark Anthony Potter. I leave them with no money and no access to any of the vaults. Then I enslave Lily Ivy Potter to do as I or Rose Marie Potter for the rest of her days."

Rose smiled the goblin was grinning if you could call it that " well mister Potter you seem to have wanted to do that for a while. But we must get down to the marriage contracts because since you 15 they must be completed before you turn 16. I simplified it down to just names to make it easier."

The goblin pulled the names out and read

Millicent Bulstrode ( A.N - Imagine her like Beth Phoenix in the WWE)

Susan Bones

Hannah Abbott

Astoria and Daphne Greengrass

Pansy Perkinson

Tracey Davis

Blaise Zabani

Penelope Clearwater

Cho Chang

Su LI

Luna Lovegood

Marietta Edgecombe

Ginny Weasley

Romlinda Vane

Lavender Brown

Katie Bell

Angelina Johnson

Alicia Spinnett

Hermione Granger

Nymphodora Tonks

Fleur and Gabrielle Dealcour

The Current rooster of the holy head harpies

Aurora Sinatra

Amelia Bones

The Goblin coughed " I didn't know Gryffindor was a playboy or did some incredible deed." Rose and Harry looked at him confused.

The goblin read it word for word " The first Lord of Gryffindor that is 15 and of good breeding must Marry all unattached Girls of Beauxbatons. He is to bond to any Veela Female that will mate with him. He is to bond to any werewolf Vampire mermaid Goblin or centaur that will mate with him to bring equality to this world."

They looked stunned Harry managed to gasp out " that's like over 100 girls at Beauxbatons I don't know how many of them would want to bond with me."

The goblin sighed " I am afraid it isn't over The next Lord Hufflepuff must breed with any House elf and any magical animal that will breed with them for becoming Lord Hufflepuff he can change into any magical animal."

Harry looked ready to faint " The next Lord Ravenclaw Must bond to any bookworm witch that is unbound and will be with him."

Goblin gulped he knew this would set him off " The next lord Slytherin Must bond with his Sister or Mother and make her the primary wife or his life will be become forfeit."

Harry kicked back his chair he was pissed he just became a breeding farm he figured he had the money to support them. Just then the doors opened and a lot of Goblin woman entered. He turned to the will reader " when you put the rings on the call went out."

Harry noticed the side door and ran for it he made it out of the bank he ran for the leaky cauldron to floo home. He noticed that it was covered by woman must of whom he was to Marry. He turned down Knock Turn Alley and finally came to a bar he ran in the bar tender smiled " Let me guess you just got your inheritance and found you must marry and running away from her." he said in a gruff voice.

Harry gulped " worse a lot I mean a lot of woman well close to a 1000." The bartender was shocked " do you have a floo I can use."

He pointed to the fireplace go ahead as he made his way over there he was grabbed he turned and it was a female vampire. " you will not get away from us."

Author Notes - What will Harry do will he give in or will fight and find a way out find out next time on the inheritance


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was trapped by the vampire he kept shutting his eyes to wake up from this nightmare it didn't work. She was dragging him outside he struggled he finally broke free as he ran kept thinking apprate. He vanished with crack he repapered in the forest behind his house.

He ran towards the house not checking nor caring to see if he was all there. He ran through the house. " Dobby." The house elf appeared " make sure all females house elves included are out of the house and no female is allowed in. He ran into is room and shut the door and sighed he was finally safe.

He sat down on the bed and though at this point that losing his magic and life weren't so bad. Have a hell of a lot of woman in bed with him every guys dream not his he was a one woman guy. Even having to marry his sister would not happen and he felt someone behind he jumped and pointed his wand.

The potter accountant was behind him " I understand why you ran out of there so fast but there is something else you need to know. You aren't the only who will lose there life and magic if you don't fulfill your duties."

With that the Goblin was gone he sat heavily on the bed he buried the thoughts and prepared himself for his death. For 2 months straight he never left the house the woman tried plenty of times to get in his house. He kept everyone out of the house only dobby was allowed in and provide him food.

This time they set fire to his house the wards never activated he apperated out and landed on Black island. He established the wards there and thought he was safe. He was up until he got to the last week before he was supposed to finish his duties he got weak and so did the wards. He felt people entering the wards he port keyed out he would continue to fight.

He landed in the backwoods of Canada and he wondered for 4 days before he collapsed on the ground. He leaned against a tree and closed his eyes and so for the next 2 two days he sat there. On the last day hikers showed up and rescued him but they where to late by the time he got to the hospital he was dead.

Harry sprit showed up in heaven in front of looked like mirrors " Look what your actions have caused."

He saw all magical creatures die out because all the females where dead and the young weren't taken care of because the mother wasn't there. Ancient magic bloodlines vanished. The werewolves vampires goblins and centaurs and house elves where no more and that caused chaos. So that caused a down hill effect which by the time the year 2200 there was no more magic anywhere in the world.

This also effected the human race because without that balance they never found that miracle cure. New ideas where not found because squibs weren't around take ideas off of wizards. So by 2600 the human race was gone without a trace and soon the world would follow. Without magic protecting earth the world was blown by a huge asteroid in 3100. Then 3200 the sun went supernova without magic keeping it going and so the milky was gone and it continued to roll down hill from there.

Harry shrugged " everything has a season right I have free will I made my choice and I chose to live with it."

There was a growl " it isn't supposed to be that way you are getting anther chance to fix it and make it right."

Harry sat " no take me on to my final resting place I refuse to go back. If you are heavenly or demonic creature you cant violate my free will."

There was a roar and female angel came in and grabbed him " fine lets go I hope you will enjoy hell."

They where led to a man who had a giant book " hmm yes Harry Potter lets see final place. Heaven you will be placed in heaven."

The female angel looked pissed " what do you mean heaven."

The man smiled " he cant be held accountably for he didn't know the outcome his decision would have so that clears him. It lead to the death of many Voldmort and he fulfilled his destiny"

The angel shoved him through the gates of Heaven so Harry Potter was finally dead not by any ones hand. But the hands of his inheritance and his failure to expect his destiny and the universe paid for it.


End file.
